Historia Inaczej Pisana
by aliszia123.124
Summary: Dlaczego Sherlock i Mycroft żywią do siebie urazę? Jak Sherlock poznał panią Hudson? Dlaczego Sherlock wpadł w narkotyki? Na tę i parę innych pytań staram się odpowiedzieć. Kanon potraktowany luźno, a i Sherlock jest bardziej ludzki. Zapraszam!
1. Chapter 1

Hej, witam ponownie! Z powodu małego formatowania mojego komputera, straciłam z niego wszystko łącznie z 12 rozdziałami wszystko się zmieniło. Mam parę konstruktywnych pomysłów:

1. Razem z bratem łączymy siły wyobraźnii i zobaczymy jak to wyjdzie.

2. Szukamy bety, jest ktoś chętny? Nie wiem jak z ortografią, bo uczciwie przyznam, że nie za bardzo sobie z nią radzimy.

3. Jeśli macie jakieś pomysły co do dzieciństwa ''braciszków", to czekamy na propozycję. Prosimy o komentarze, bo to one motywują najbardziej, nawet te z krytyką.

Bez żadnych wielkich rozważań i wstępów zapraszamy dalej.

**Uwaga!**

**Nie ponosimy żadnych zysków z tych opowiadań, oprócz wykurzenia z głowy głupich pomysłów. Wszystkie postacie należą do A. C. Doyle'a**

Hol oddziału położniczego w szpitalu Bart's w Londynie - białe ściany, zielona podłoga i parę drewnianych krzeseł. Ciszę co jakiś czas przerywał płacz noworodka lub krzyk kobiety z sali porodowej. Na oko siedmioletni chłopiec siedział razem ze swoim dziadkiem na jednym z tych krzesełek. Wpatrywał się w zegar wiszący na przeciwległej ścianie i starał się czekać cierpliwie na narodziny brata lub siostry. Jego dziadek podskakiwał na każdy krzyk córki. Było już po dwudziestej drugiej, kiedy wreszcie z sali porodowej wyszedł mężczyzna koło trzydziestki. Miał zaczerwienione policzki, zielony fartuch i maseczkę, oddychał ciężko, ale uśmiechał się szczerze, usiadł koło starszego mężczyzny. Chwile jeszcze oddychał szybko, jakby przebiegł maraton. Jego syn podszedł do niego ze świecącymi oczyma i wpatrywał się w ojca z oczekiwaniem.

- Mam drugiego syna - oznajmił i jak na zawołanie z sali rozległ się płacz, kiedy pielęgniarka otworzyła drzwi.

- Dziadek i brat mogą już wejść - zaprosiła ich do środka.

Młody Mycroft wszedł jako pierwszy, ojciec trzymał go za ramiona i lekko popychał do przodu. Mama leżała na łóżku na boku, wpatrując się w niebieski tobołek, który leżał koło jej piersi. Spojrzała na swojego pierworodnego i uśmiechnęła się, jej twarz wyglądało na zmęczoną, ale była wyraźnie szczęśliwa. Pokazała starszemu synowi krzesełko stojące przy łóżku, chłopak popychany przez ojca usiadł na nim. Matka pokazała mu jak ułożyć ręce i już po chwili trzymał na rękach swojego młodszego braciszka. Młody Holmes spojrzał na brata, miał łysą główkę, rączki zawinięte w piąstki. Noworodek nagle otworzył niebieskie oczy i spojrzał na brata, unosząc prawa rączkę oraz łapiąc swoją maleńką dłonią starszego brata za kciuk.

- To jak damy mu na imię? - spytał ojciec przytulając do siebie żonę.

- Sherlock - chłopiec chwile się zastanawiał - William Sherlock Scott Holmes - powiedział w końcu chłopiec obiecując, że będzie najlepszym bratem na świecie.

- A Sherlock będzie miał własny pokój? - spytał Mycroft idąc koło matki na palcach, która w ramionach trzymała jego brata.

- Najpierw będzie spał w naszej sypialni, tak jak ty na początku - odpowiedział ojciec - A potem jak podrośnie dostanie starą sypialnie babci.

- A kto będzie miał większy pokój wtedy? - spytał rezolutnie mały Mycroft

- Jak on dostanie ten pokój ty już będziesz w collegu - odpowiedziała matka i poczochrała synka po włosach. Położyła Sherlocka do łóżeczka, a starszy Holmes oparł się o ramę i wpatrywał się w niemowlaka.

- Będę najlepszym bratem, prawda - powiedział, jednak kobieta usłyszała w jego głosie pytanie

- Musisz o niego dbać, pomagać mu i chronić przed niebezpieczeństwem. Taka jest twoja rola, mnie i taty może kiedyś zabraknąć, a wtedy opieka nad nim spadnie na ciebie, oczywiście to się nigdy nie stanie.

Mały Sherlock rósł jak na drożdżach pod czujnym okiem matki, świeżego powietrza i śpiewu ptaków na łące przed domem. Po matce odziedziczył inteligencję i sposób postrzegania świata w wieku półtora roku mówił jak trzylatek i umiał rozwiązywać proste zadania pięcioletni Mycroft szybkim krokiem przemierzał kręte korytarze domu, rozglądał się wokoło i szukał swojego brata. Zostawił go na minutę, a ten mały koczkodan już zwiał - małe, wredne stworzenie. W końcu go znalał, spał na sofie wtulony w wielkiego misia, którego dostał na urodziny od taty. Przy głowie miał książeczkę o roślinach, Mycroft uśmiechnął się, wziął Sherlock'a na ręce i zaniósł do pokoju rodziców. Jeśli dobrze pójdzie, będzie miał spokój przez najbliższe trzy-cztery godziny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hej! Witamy z powrotem, jak zwykle mamy parę spraw.**

**1. W związku , że zbliża się zakończenie roku rozdziały niejeden pojawiać się regularnie.**

**2. Jeśli chcemy dać rozdział do korekty,to w jaki sposób je wysłać**

**Jeszcze za bardzo nie jesteśmy obeznani w serwisie.**

**Zapraszam do czytania! ;)**

Chłopiec, teraz na oko pięcioletni skakał po łące na przeciwko domu z mieczem w ręku, który wystrugał mu ojciec. Niedaleko niego na trawie leżał brunatny miś z czarną przepaską na oku. Jego starszy brat siedział na ganku domu i obserwował młodszego brata, jednocześnie ucząc się na sprawdzian z geografii. Chłopiec w końcu od kręcenia się w kółko upadł plecami na ziemię i zaniósł się śmiechem. Po chwili Mycroft usłyszał jego kroki na przydomowym trawniku. Sherlock razem ze swoim mieczem i misiem piratem usiedli koło brata na schodkach.

- Czego się uczysz, Mycroft? - trzynastolatek spojrzał na brata z powątpieniem. Chłopiec miał wspaniałą dykcję jak na swój wiek i zapewne z dokuczenia starszemu bratu, zmieniał odrobinę jego imię.

- Uczę się mórz i oceanów oraz tego gdzie się mieszczą. Chcesz ze mną się pouczyć? - chłopiec wskoczył mu na kolana i pokazywał paluszkiem morze, a Mycroft mówił jego nazwę.

Parę dni później Mycroft coś zauważył, Sherlock coraz częściej przychodził do niego, kiedy się uczył. Musiał podzielić się ta informacją z matką, która tak samo jak on miała wyższą od innych inteligencję. Okazja się nadarzyła w pewien niedzielny wieczór, kiedy tata był w delegacji, dwa dni po szóstych urodzinach najmłodszego członka rodziny Holmes'ów.

- Co cię gryzie Mikkie? - spytała kobieta wpatrzony w ogień, nastolatek skrzywił się na to zdrobnienie.

- Sherlock jest inny - powiedział chłopak wpatrując się w ogień.

-Parę dni temu pokazywałem mu morza świata i pamięta wszystkie.

-Taki już będzie. Odziedziczył moje geny tak jak ty - odpowiedziała matka

- Ale ja muszę się jeszcze dużo uczyć żeby to zapamiętać, a wystarczyło, że mu to pokazałem, a on już to pamięta. On jest inny, nie będzie miał łatwo w życiu.

- Teraz jest wszystko dobrze, ma Molly i Johna i zapewne pójdą do tej samej szkoły, przynajmniej przez najbliższe kilka lat nie musimy się tym przejmować.

- Może masz rację mamo. Chyba moje obawy trochę się rozwiały.

Mycroft siedział przy biurku, na które padała nikła smuga światła z lampki. Zatrzasnął książkę z hukiem, przetarł oczy dłońmi i spojrzał na drzwi. Dochodziła dwudziesta druga, więc pewnie koczkodan już spał, wskoczył do łóżka, poprawił poduszkę i już chciał zasypiać, kiedy drzwi skrzypnęły. Struga światła wpadła do pokoju, na której widniała chuda postura jego brata.

- Mycroft? - usłyszał cichy głosik - Zagramy w dedukację?

Starszy chłopak westchnął, ale złapał kołdrę i usadowił się w fotelu koło brata. Sherlock ściskał w rączkach ciężki, stary album ze zdjęciami rodzinnymi. Mycroft jeszcze go nie widział, więc zapewne znów wszedł na strych w poszukiwaniu kolejnych. Sherlock wskoczył bratu na kolana i otworzył na pierwszej stronie, spoglądało na nich czarno-białe zdjęcie z kobietą siedzącą na krześle.

- Kto to Sher? - spytał Mycroft, chłopiec spojrzał na brata

- Ja mam mówić? - spytał ze strachem

- Pora na ciebie, już dużo ci pokazałem jak należy odczytywać szczegóły z ludzi - powiedział Mycroft. Sherlock chwilę przyglądał się zdjęciu, a potem z jego ust zaczęły wypływać słowa tak szybko, jakby wogóle ich nie kontrolował.

- Podpis głosi, że to Martha Stanley, nazwisko pochodzi z południowej Szkocji. Sądząc po rysach twarzy, nie jest to siostra Marca Stanley'a, ale jego żona - wogóle nie są podobni. Z jej stroju wynika, że nie tylko mąż dobrze zarabiał, ale ona też. Logiczny z tego wniosek, że są to czasy już po oddaniu dla kobiet prawa głosu i dojścia do pracy. Z mężem są razem od 10 lat, dowodem jest synek, którego trzyma za rękę. I co, dobrze? - spytał, Mycroft zamrugał i pochwalił brata.

- Mycroft, opowiedz mi jakąś fajną historię o piratach - powiedział chłopiec i ułożył się w ramionach brata. Mycroft zaczął opowiadać, nie minęło nawet pół godziny, a z jego ramion rozległ się cichy, miarowy oddech. Holmes wstał, położył brata do swojego łóżka i tak razem zasnęli.


	3. Chapter 3

Odstawił walizki i rozejrzał się po holu rodzinnego domu. Panowała w nim ciemność i cisza, zakłócana jedynie przez odgłos dogasania drew w kominku. Zapalił lampę przy drzwiach wejściowych, wziął walizki i parasol i skierował się na górę do swojego pokoju. Kiedy był już na szczycie schodów, usłyszał kroki bosych stóp. Spojrzał na źródło dźwięku, jego młodszy brat stał boso w niebieskiej piżamce w pirackie czaszki, w rączkach trzymał białą kartkę papieru, która z drugiej strony ukazywała jakąś niezidentyfikowaną scenę, namalowaną czarnymi kredkami. Niebieskie oczy chłopca wypełniały łzy, policzki miał czerwone, a dolna warga drgała, Mycroftowi wystarczył jeden rzut oka, aby ocenić co spowodowało ten nastrój u dziesięciolatka. Puścił walizki, złapał brata w ramiona, usiadł na schodach, twarz brata skierował tak, że miał ją naprzeciwko swojej. Pozwolił mu się wypłakać, chudziutka, lewa dłoń chłopca złapała kawałek garnituru, a z jego oczu popłynęły łzy. Chwilę trwało zanim się uspokoił, Mycroft głaskał go po plecach wyczuwając kości kręgosłupa i po główce z gęstymi loczkami. Przydługie włosy zaczęły robić się wilgotne od litrów łez wylanych przez najmłodszego członka rodziny Holmes'ów.  
- Chciałem się pobawić z dziećmi w dedukację, one zaczęły się śmiać. I...i wtedy ja powiedziałem Marc'owi, że jego ojciec jest pijakiem i że wyżywa się na nim, a on mnie wyzwał od świra.  
Mycroft westchnął, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że prędzej czy później nadejdzie czas na tę rozmowę. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że nadejdzie to tak szybko - Sherlock miał zaledwie dziesięć lat, a kiedy jemu samemu tłumaczyła to mama miał czternaście. Mycroft był odporny na działanie obelg ze strony innych, jednak Sherlock był wyjątkowo wrażliwym chłopcem i brał je do serca.  
- Sherlocku musisz mnie bardzo dobrze posłuchać. Masz dwa rozwiązania - albo przestać mówić co ci ślina na język przyniesie lub przestać okazywać uczucia. To trudne, nawet dla mnie. Wiecznie mieć na twarzy poważny wyraz, nie zmieniać go pod absolutnie żadnym warunkiem. Dla naszych wrogów największą nagrodą jest nasz ból, który uzyskując przez wyżywanie się na nas, na tych, którzy są inni. Rozumiesz?  
Chłopiec potaknął, był znużony i zapewne zaraz zapadnie w sen Mycroft wziął go na ręce i zaniósł do łóżka, posiedział przy nim dopóki nie zasnął. Jednak kiedy odchodził, nagle poczuł uścisk na nadgarstku.  
- Mycroft? - spytał chłopiec płaczliwym głosem - Obiecaj mi, że nigdy mnie nie skrzywdzisz.  
- Obiecuje - powiedział i jednocześnie miał nadzieję, że jego brat go zrozumiał. A on go zrozumiał, tylko inaczej niż tego oczekiwał.

Łazienka w domu Holmes'ów była jedynym miejscem, gdzie można było zachować prywatność. Mieli je dwie z powodu tego, że nikt nie lubił przeszkadzać nikomu w tym pomieszczeniu. Jednak dla nastolatka, który siedział na kafelkach lepiej, by było gdyby ktoś go powstrzymał, załomotał w drzwi. Mycroft go nie powstrzyma, rzadko go widywał w domu, odkąd dostał pracę w brytyjskim rządzie.  
Przed czternastolatkiem leżała, stara zakrwawiona żyletka, już dawno zapomniał, czemu zaczął się ciąć. Zmienił się przez ostatnie cztery lata - wyrósł, nabrał masy, miał teraz ponad 180 wzrostu, włosy jeszcze bardziej się zakręciły na głowie. Garderoba w pokoju też się zmieniła - zniknęły pirackie kapelusze, płaszcze z długimi czerwonymi pelerynami i inne dupelere, zastąpiły je długie płaszcze i koszule. Nawet rodzice nie wiedzieli o jego ranach i wolał żeby nigdy się nie dowiedzieli.  
Jedno cięcie, parę kropel krwi, drugie cięcie już trochę więcej. Przyjemny tępy ból, zagłuszający wyzwiska policjantów. Robił to odkąd pojawił się na komisariacie w wieku dziesięciu lat, śmierć Carla Powersa wziąć była nie rozwiązana, ale czuł, że jeszcze do niego wróci.  
Jeszcze wtedy miał przy sobie Molly i Johna, wszystko było lepiej, a oni teraz wyjechali do Londynu. Doskonale pamiętał jak bawili się, że on i Molly są parą,ot taka zabawa. Prawda była taka, że przywiązał się do obojga, Mycroft miał rację, głupio się było przywiązywać do kogokolwiek. Rudobrodego też go pozbawił, bo przecież by się do niego przywiązał. I Sherlock został sam ze swoim bólem.  
Potem poznał Jasona Boltona - Jason Bolton był znany w środowisku przestępczym już w wieku trzynastu lat. Był świetnym dilerem narkotyków, umiał je przenieść nawet do szkoły podstawowej i na komisariat policji. Oczywiście jak każdy przestępca popełnił błąd, a wtedy nawet znajomość z szychą rządu brytyjskiego - dwudziestodwuletnim Mycroftem Holmes'em nie uchroniła go przed więzieniem. Wyszedł po dwóch latach i zaprzyjaźnili się z Sherlockiem.  
Holmes z tamtego roku mało pamiętał, był tylko jeden dzień, który wbił mu się w pamięć - kiedy poprosił o pomoc Mycrofta.

_Piętnastolatek z wielkimi sińcami pod oczami, budową patyczaka, jego ruchy były tak wolne, jakby każdy ruch sprawiał mu ogromny ból. Z błędnym wzrokiem i równie głupim uśmieszkiem zapukał do drzwi pokoju.  
- Mycroft, proszę pomóż mi - jego głos był wyjątkowo piskliwy - Wiem, że tam jesteś. Pomóż mi! Tak długo nie widzieliśmy się, czy wogóle byś mnie poznał? Mycroft, proszę! Pomóż mi, potrzebuję cię. Gdzie się podział mój ukochany brat?  
- Idź stąd Sherlocku, mam ważny egzamin.  
- Okej, cześć  
Wtedy zadzwonił do Jasona prosząc o kolejny woreczek kokainy. Dzięki niej nie czuł bólu, który był spowodowany wiecznym oziębłym nastawieniem brata._  
_..._  
Jego myśli zostały brutalnie sprowadzone na ziemię, kiedy ktoś załomotał w drzwi. Owinął bandażem nadgarstki, schował żyletkę do kieszeni spodni, obciągnął rękawy fioletowej koszuli i wyszedł na korytarz, powitała go obojętna postura Mycrofta, w idealnie wyprasowanym garniturze i z nieodłączną parasolką. Nic nie powiedział na jego dziwne zachowanie, przecież był nastoletnim geniuszem. Ociągając się wszedł do własnego pokoju o kształcie kwadratu uważając, aby zanadto mocno nie odchylać drzwi w lewą stronę, stało tam biurko z różnymi odczynnikami chemicznymi, jedyne miejsce gdzie był względny porządek, a na którym mogło coś niepostrzeżenie wybuchnąć. Rzucił się na łóżko, przedtem zamykając drzwi na klucz. Cała powierzchnię ściany koło łóżka zajmowały wycinki z gazet, zdjęcia, analizy próbek i innych rzeczy dotyczących zagadkowego zabójstwa w King's Rivers. Koło łóżka stała wielka komoda z książkami - od szkolnych, poprzez kryminalne, o zabójstwach z dawnych lat, aż do książek o chemii i medycynie. Przeciw lekka ścianę zajmowały czarne kartony z dawnymi sprawami i szafa z ubraniami. Jedyną oznaką po dawnej obsesji Holmesa, była czarną tapeta w pirackie czaszki. Zbliżał się koniec college'u, a niestety zmuszono go do zrobienia studiów, weźmie bezpieczeństwo wewnętrzne albo kryminalistykę.

**W następnym rozdziale:**

**- Sherlock pomaga pani Hudson,**

**- wyprowadza się do Londynu,**

**- tworzy "siatkę bezdomnych"**

**Nie wiemy kiedy pojawi się następny rozdział, ponieważ mamy depresję z powodu straty po 8 latach naszego ukochanego psa.**

**P.S. Komentarze będą mile widziane ;)**

**P.S.S. Następny rodział za tydzień (tj. 28.05)**


	4. Chapter 4

Czerwcowe zakończenie nauki powitało wszystkich ciepłą pogodą i lekkim wiosennym wietrzykiem. Uczniowie z brytyjskich szkół wracali z wzorowymi świadectwami do domów, ciesząc się na czekające ich dwa miesiące słodkiego lenistwa. Wstępowali do cukierni na lody, ustalali jak się spotkają i chwalili się ocenami końcowo rocznymi.

Pewien mężczyzna zmierzał piaszczystą drogą do domu, ubrany w cienki czarny płaszcz, na uszach miał słuchawki, a w lewej dłoni trzymał plik dokumentów. Wszedł do domu, dając dwa susy na schodkach i trzaskając przy okazji drzwiami. Mycrofta w domu nie było, matka robiła zupę jarzynową, a ojciec znów coś robił w garażu - wszędzie był pył spod jego butów.

- Jak tam koniec roku? - spytała matka, kiedy Sherlock usiadł z gazetą i kawą przy stole

- Wreszcie koniec z idiotami o mało wydajnych móżdżkach - odparł zdawkowo chłopak, zaciągając się brunatną cieczą.

- Składasz papiery na studia? - drążyła matka

- Po co? To jest bezsensowne. Umiem wiele rzeczy bez nich - odparł chłopak nie odrywając oczu znad artykułu o jakimś ciekawym morderstwie

- Będzie to lepiej wyglądało w twoich papierach.

Chłopak nic nie odpowiedział i dalej przeglądał gazety, kobieta westchnęła dalej przygotowując posiłek. Koło piętnastej w drzwiach pojawił się pan Holmes, połknął jedzenie w expresowym tempie i wrócił do garażu, kręcił coś przy samochodzie, znowu coś zepsuje i będzie. Sherlock wszedł na górę, zabrał z pokoju zapakowany plecak i powrócił do kuchni.

- Jadę na wakacje. Nie będzie mnie kilka dni - oznajmił

- A ty gdzie znowu się wybierasz? - spytała matka znad herbaty

- Na Florydę

- Jakaś sprawa, co? - kobieta od razu wywnioskowała to z postury syna. Oczy mu iskrzyły z radości, cała postura drżała od tłumionej energii.

- Wczoraj przyszła do mnie kobieta, która mieszka w Londynie na Baker Street. Prześladują ją duchy przeszłości - mąż i jego przestępcze czyny. Haracze, morderstwa, hodowla narkotyków, handel żywym towarem, nielegalne przeszczepy, lincze i wiele innych.

- I co, chcesz go uniewinnić? - spytała wstając znad stołu, chcąc włożyć filiżankę do zmywarki.

- Wręcz przeciwnie - skazać - odpowiedział i wypadł z domu. Kobieta stała wciąż na środku kuchni ze zdziwioną miną, kiedy pięć minut później usłyszała dźwięk silnika motocykla najmłodszego syna.

* * *

Lot z Londynu, a potem przesiadka w Nowym Yorku zajęły mu równo siedemnaście godzin i czterdzieści dwie minuty. Z Orlando do pani Hudson trafił z łatwością, wśród miejscowych z pewnością wyglądał dziwnie w długim płaszczu i takich samych spodniach. Na skraju ulicy czekała na niego starsza kobieta, ucałowała go serdecznie w oba poliki i zaprosiła do mieszkania.

Po raz kolejny przejrzeli wszystkie dowody na pana Hudson'a, Sherlock został zmuszony do zjedzenia dwóch kawałków szarlotki. Z powodu godziny rozprawy oboje poszli wcześnie spać, jeszcze zanim zasnął dostał SMS.

**Powodzenia w sprawie**

**MH**

Uśmiechnął się, bardzo lubił tę dziewczynę - Molly Hooper była jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Wiedział, że rozwiążę tą sprawę, była banalnie prosta i z tego powodu nie odczuwał żadnego strachu. Zaintrygowała go za to ta kobieta, w domu przy Baker Street 221 nie zauważył żadnych istotnych szczegółów, jedynie te mało istotne. Przeleciała pierwszym samolotem z Nowego Yorku, zjadła posiłek w knajpce obok i zadzowniła do niego. Wywiesiła ogłoszenie o możliwości wynajmu górnego piętra, spotkała się z Sherlockiem i zapewne wróciła do rozpakowywania pudeł ze swojego mieszkania w Ameryce.

Teraz w tym starym, zakurzonym pokoju na poddaszu w którym kobieta go ugościła widział o wiele więcej. Do licznych zbrodni czysto mafijnych, należało dodać znęcanie się nad rodziną. Sherlock nie był głupi, zauważył małe zdjęcie na lodówce, przykryte najróżniejszymi kartkami z zapiskami o zakupach. Czarno-białe zdjęcie małego chłopca, był podobny do pani Hudson. Jednak dostrzegł też inne rzeczy - zażywanie marihuany, pomoc w niektórych przykrych rzeczach, wykonana szantażem, siniaki w ukrytych miejscach i blizny na nadgarstkach. Wszystko w jego umyśle zlewało się w dwa słowa, dwa piękne słowa, które uwielbiał: dożywocie i wygrana.

O tak! Sherlock Holmes uwielbiał wygrywać i nie miał z tym problemu, robił to nawet się nie wysilając - nie miał nic do stracenia, a rodzice nie wnikali w jego prywatne sprawy, Mycroft już dawno utknął w świcie władzy, ochroniarzy i papierkowej roboty dla kraju. Nawet gdyby ktoś chciał go zniszczyć, musiał by zmierzyć się z armią brytyjskiej armii.

- Nie wiem jak ci dziękować! - pani Hudson kolejny raz wyrażała swoją wdzięczność Sherlockowi

- Naprawdę nie ma za co - odpowiedział Sherlock czując się niezręcznie, nie umiał wyrażać uczuć tak jak inni ludzie, ani na nie odpowiadać. Widocznie pani Hudson to nie przeszkadzało, miała jednak wobec niego dług wdzięczności.

- Może mogłabym coś dla ciebie zrobić? Cokolwiek, Richard zostawił mi trochę pieniędzy, chcesz trochę?

- Nie naprawdę nic nie potrzebuję. To była przyjemność, obiecuję jednak, że jeśli będę czegoś potrzebował, zgłoszę się na Baker Street - mężczyzna spojrzał na tablicę odlotów - Muszę iść, miło było.

Pani Hudson jeszcze długo stała na lotnisko i zastanawiała się nad tym dziwnym chłopcem w czarnym płaszczu - chłopiec w czarnym płaszczu, który ją uratował.

* * *

Lata mijały, a tymczasem po kolejnej kłótni braci Holmes'ów na bliżej nieokreślony temat w rezydencji trzasnęły drzwi, a na korytarzach zapanowała cisza i spokój. Nie było już biegającego Sherlocka z wycinkami gazet, z książkami na studia lub z drepczącym mu po piętach Lestrade'm lub Johnem. Najmłodszy Holmes po kilku nieudanych próbach zamieszkania i męczących właścicielach - a to się denerwowali o skrzypce, albo o wybuchy, albo o policjantów i ich wozy. Przypomniał sobie o pani Hudson, a ta powitała go jak własnego syna. Tolerowała jego eksperymenty, trzaskające drzwi, kiedy przelatywał przez nie on sam albo policjant. Najtrudniej jednak było znosić samotność Sherlocka, najwyraźniej żarty o tym jakoby John i Sherlock byli w związku poszły w zapomnienie.

- Sherlock? Znowu gdzieś się wybierasz? - pani Hudson w gumowych rękawiczkach i z wilgotnym talerzem w ręku wyszła na korytarz.

- Potrzebuję pomocy od pewnych ludzi z miasta, lepszych niż policja. Jak to wygląda, jak bezdomny?

Kobieta zmierzyła go od góry do dołu surowym spojrzeniem, ulizane włosy, przyprószone kurzem, stare wytarte spodnie, podziurawiona kurtka i trampki, które wydawały by się należeć do dziadka Sherlocka.

- Jest... Dobrze - oceniła i wróciła do przerwanej czynności.

Nie pokazywał się na Baker Street przez następne dwa tygodnie. Spał z bezdomnymi, zyskiwał ich zaufanie, zbierał informacje i czekał, aż coś się ruszy w sprawie Osmona. Dwa tygodnie wyjadania ze śmietnika, spania w burdelu i innych okropnych rzeczy. Właśnie udało mu się podkraść jabłko ze stoiska, kiedy na jego drodze stanął mężczyzna - dwadzieścia siedem lat, narkoman, kokaina, morfina. Jedno słowo, które do niego powróciło w oszałamiającym tempie - narkotyki.

- Cześć, Sherlock - głos mężczyzny był cichy i miły, ale jednocześnie nafaszerowany jadem - Kupę lat

- Witaj Jason

Wiedział, że to koniec, znów wpadł tak jak wtedy, tylko teraz nikt nie wyciągnie do niego ręki. Nie pojawi się żadna pani Hudson z piękną sprawą, teraz był tylko Sherlock i narkotyki i nikt więcej.

* * *

**W następnym rozdziale:**

**- co porabiali John i Molly**

**- skutki spotkania dawnych "przyjaciół"**


	5. Chapter 5

- To co teraz robisz? - spytał Sherlock, nie musiał o to pytać, ale przecież mógł zachować pozory normalności.

- To co zawsze - narkotyki robię, wciągam i sprzedaję. Stara bieda, ale przynajmniej mam panienki - odpowiedział Jason i upił łyk piwa z kufla. Sherlock na słowo panienki wykrzywił nos i spojrzał w jakiś nieokreślony punkt na przeciwległej ścianie.

- To jest głupie i takie... - wyglądał jakby szukał słowa - Cielesne

- Właśnie o to chodzi o przyjemność.

- Nie potrzebuję przyjemności - odgryzł się Holmes i jego wzrok powrócił na twarz rozmówcy - Wystarczy mi jedno morderstwo na tydzień.

- A no tak - Bolton wyciągnął nogi pod stołem i oparł rękę o krzesło, na którym siedział - Nasz psychopatyczny kolega

- Socjopata - warknął - Możesz przestać się zachowywać jakbym był jednym z twoim sługusów

- A nie jesteś? - szyderczy uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy, kiedy zobaczył w oczach Holmes, coś co widział u narkomanów

- Jestem czysty od dwóch lat

- I mam uwierzyć, że za tym nie tęsknisz?

- Oczywiście, że tęsknię. - odpowiedział Holmes, jakby to było coś oczywistego - Mycroft znów coś wywęszy

- Nie złapią cię dopóki nie strzelisz sobie za dużo. Jak ostatnio - przypomniał mu. Zobaczył uśmieszek na twarzy Holmesa i już wiedział, że tę wojnę wygrał

Jason wstał, wyszedł z lokalu i zaczął się śmiać, Sherlock po zastanowieniu poszedł za nim. Szli przez pół godziny w stronę najbiedniejszej części Londynu. Zatrzymali się na asfaltowym placyku przed zniszczonym kwadratowym budynkiem z powybijanymi szybami. Dziwny skurcz w żołądku i wspomnienie przyjemniej błogości po zażyciu używki sprawiły, że spojrzał na swojego towarzysza drogi. Jason stał z podwiniętymi rękawami kurtki, a w lewej ręce trzymał skórzany pasek, którym wywijał w powietrzu młynka. Sherlock uśmiechnął się, Jason skinął głową w kierunku budynku i ruszył ku niemu, Holmes ruszył ochoczo za nim. Kiedy wchodzili po schodach na górę w nozdrza uderzyła mu woń stęchlizny. Na prowizorycznych pryczach leżeli rozłożeni młodzi ludzie, usiedli na dwóch naprzeciwko siebie. Bolton z kieszeni w podszewce kurtki wyciągnął dwie strzykawki z wodnistą substancją. Sherlock podwinął rękaw lewej ręki i czekał, aż mężczyzna wstrzyknie sobie narkotyk do krwiobiegu. Potem poszło szybko - małe ukłucie, szybkie, a jednocześnie powolne uciśnięcie tłoczka i legł na materacu. Minęło parę sekund zanim oczy mu się zamgliły, ciało na przemian zaczęło ogarniać ciepło i zimno, problemy nagle wyparowały z głowy i odleciały w kosmos. Wszystko wróciło na swoje miejsce - właściwe miejsce, a tak mu się przynajmniej zdawało.

* * *

_Parę tygodnii później_  
Ciemna uliczka, londyńska noc i dwie pary oczu wpatrujące się w ogień. Oboje ubrani w stare poparte ciuchy, znoszone kurtki i buty. Jeden mężczyzna był prawie łysy nie licząc połksiężyca z tyłu głowy. Nie wiadomo , ile mógł mieć lat, zapewne dwadzieścia parę, ale narkotyki sprawiły, że wyglądał na grubo po trzydziestce. Drugi chłopak miał zapadłe policzki, które wyglądały na jeszcze bardziej zapadłe przy jego ostrych kościach policzkowych. Kruczoczarne loki były splątane i opadały mu na twarz w nieludzkich stronkach. Upiorne wrażenie dwójki ludzi dopełniał głupawy uśmiech na twarzy i zamglone oczy, obaj byli z pewnością uzależnieni. Obraz nędzy pogłębiał się patrząc na ognisko - głównie stare sznurki, papierki i zużyte chusteczki do nosa. Łysy chłopak wstał i chwiejnym krokiem podążył do wyjścia na ulicę, upuścił po drodze strzykawkę, skażoną morfiną. Kilka upadków później zasnął gdzieś na kartonach koło śmietnika. Nikt nie miał go już zobaczyć lub odnaleźć, na jego nieszczęście. Drugi chłopak po raz kolejny mocniej zacisnął pasek na swoim fioletowym ramieniu i wbił igłę w żyłę. Nie poczuł bólu, już od dawna go nie czuł, od czasu kiedy Mycroft zabił Rudobrodego, od czasu kiedy John i Molly wyjechali do tego miasta i więcej ich nie widział i nie miał zobaczyć. Przeciwbólowy składnik rozlał się po jego ciele dając ukochaną przez niego błogość. Przez chwilę nic nie czuł oprócz nieważności błogiego ciała, zero bólu i uczuć. To wszystko czego pragnął. Jednak po chwili poczuł coś lepszego, o wiele lepszego. Poczuł jak unosi się nad łąka haju i zanurza się w morzu narkotyku. Po chwili jednak przeraził się, przesadził z dawką. Jego serce zaczęło zwalniać, puls zaczął maleć. Wiedział, że za dwie minuty zemdleje i wtedy zapewne skończy się to śmiercią, jeśli nikt go nie znajdzie. Na czworakach przeszedł do bramy i położył się na bruku. Z trudem wyjął telefon i wybrał numer brata.  
- Mycroft, pomocy.- wychrypiał i zemdlał chwile potem.

* * *

- To wszystko moja wina, gdybym mu nie pozwoliła wyjechać do Londynu. - łkała matka Sherlocka siedziaca na krześle, Mycroft stał w idealnie wyprasowanym garniturze z parasolką na której się podpierał i maską na twarzy. Nie przypominał w niczym małego siedmioletniego chłopca, który obiecał robić wszystko by być jak najlepszym bratem.

- Daj spokój i nie płacz. Sherlock jest silny - odezwał się w końcu Mycroft zniecierpliwiony postawą matki i jej szlochaniem

- To wszystko moja wina - załkała i wtuliła się w ramiona męża, który otoczył ją ramieniem, Mycroft na ten widok przewrócił oczami.

Drzwi się otworzyły i wyszedł z nich lekarz - ordynator, żonaty, dwójka dzieci, dom na przedmieściach Londynu. Spojrzał na obydwoje oczekujących na wiadomości o  
- Co z moim synem? - spytała pani Holmes  
- Na pewno wiemy, że jest uzależniony od narkotyków - powiedział lekarz nie owijając w bawełnę - Chłopak potrzebuje odwyk i jakiegoś zajęcia, aby zapomniał o uzależnieniu. Mogę polecić parę klinik w Szkocji. A pan Holmes prosi brata do siebie.  
Mycroft wszedł do sali gdzie leżał jego brat połączony do całej masy kabelków i igieł. Leżał tam blady, chudy z wystającymi obojczykami i żebrami. Miał przykryte jedynie nogi, z lewej ręki wystawał mu kabelek, który przeprowadzał transakcje krwi. Sherlock otworzył zamknięte do tej pory oczy, miał je zamglone jakby nie docierał do niego obraz rzeczywistości. Przebiegł rozbieganym wzrokiem po postawie brata, Mycroft wyczuł, że Sherlock juz wszystko wiedział.  
- Jak się czujesz? - spytał Mycroft, stając w nogach łóżka.  
- Ty?! Ty śmiesz się pytać jak się czuje? Ciekawe kto poznał mnie z Jasonem, kto uzależnił mnie od narkotyków, kto prawie mnie przez to zabił? Kto jest winny tego, że leżę tutaj bez życia i bez moich umiejętności, kto powiedz mi. Do cholery, kto? - jego głos był płaczliwy, a ostatnie pytanie zadał jeszcze bardziej bolącym tonem - Przez kogo jestem ćpunem?  
Nagle Sherlock złapał powietrze w płuca i zaczął potwornie kaszleć, jakby miał sobie wykasłać płuca. Jego oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki, zaszły krwią i łypnęły białkami. Opadł na poduszki, a Mycroft nie zorientował się kiedy lekarz wypchnął go za drzwi i zaczął reanimować jego młodszego brata. Wyszedł dziesięć minut później i powiedział jedno słowo: Śpiączka.  
Świat Mycrofta przestał istnieć, właśnie zabił swojego brata, o obudzeniu z niej mógł tylko pomarzyć.


	6. Chapter 6

To było dziwne uczucie, strasznie dziwne uczucie. Czułem jakbym dryfował nad własnym ciałem. Nie mogłem się ruszać, nie mogłem mówić, ale słyszałem wszystko - rodziców, Mycrofta, ich rozmowy na mój temat. Słyszałem jeszcze inny głos, którego nie rozpoznawałem, ale nie zagłębiałem się w szczegóły. Czas dla mnie nie istniał, dryfowałem gdzieś w przestrzeni między życiem a śmiercią. Podobało mi się to i chciałem zostać w takiej błogiej ciszy i braku bólu. Właściwie jaki był ból? Czy był miły? Czy pasjonował mnie?

W szkole byłem podobno takim samym rozrabiaką jak w domu. Ciągnąłem koleżanki za warkocze, kłóciłem się z nauczycielami, a prawie codziennie wdawałem się w bójki. Jednak wkrótce mój trudny wiek minął, chłopcy z mojej klasy zaczęli rosnąć w górę, a ja wciąż miałem te swoje 150 centymetrów wzrostu. Nagle z najwyższego zrobiłem się najniższy, starałem się to wyrównać inteligencją, jednak dzieci nie rozumiały tego, że zawsze wiedziałem co jadły ma śniadanie. I odtąd zostałem nazwany świrem, tutaj pamiętałem jedno zdarzenie.

* * *

_Wreszcie wiosna i nauczyciele wypuścili nas na dwór, usiadłem jak zawsze pod rozłożystym dębem. W rękach trzymałem książkę pt. "Najgorsze bestie świata", opowiadała o największych seryjnych mordercach. Ukryłem ją za okładką od książki z fizyki, żeby nauczyciele mi jej nie zabrali. Kiedy usłyszałem kroki natychmiast stanąłem na nogi. Ku mnie zmierzali trzej grubi chłopacy z roku wyżej, znowu przyszli mnie podręczyć._

_ - Poszerzyliście swój zapas obelg na dziś? - spytałem ich spoglądając Parkinsonowi w oczy _

_ - Bynajmniej - odpowiedział Gregson. Sherlock spojrzał na niego wzrokiem przeznaczonym dla prosiąt w chlewie._

_ - Bynajmniej? - zdziwił się Holmes - To w twoim słowniku wogóle jest takie słowo. Korzenie o tym nie świadczą, mama wróciła już z odwyku?_

_ Gregson w krzykiem człowieka kamiennego rzucił się na mnie z pięściami. Odszedłem dwa kroki w bok, przywalił nosem w drzewo, aż buchnęła mu krew z nosa. Parkinson i ten drugi rzucili się w moim ąłem nogi za pas, wpadłem do szkoły tuż przed dzwonkiem i schroniłem się w klasie. Usiadłem z tyłu ocierając oczy, w uszach wciąż siedziały mi krzyki moich oprawców: '' Świr, świr!". _

* * *

Jednymi dziećmi, które wydawało się, że mnie lubią był John Watson i Molly Hooper. Blond włosy chłopak, był trochę wyższy ode mnie, dokładnie o jakieś sześć centymetrów i pięć milimetrów. Mieszkał od naszej rodziny w odległości niecałego kilometra. Wtedy pierwszy raz nie zacząłem mówić o tym co wydedukowałem - dopiero potem, a on to lubił i można powiedzieć, że nawet mnie podziwiał. Zawsze okładaliśmy się mieczami, które dostaliśmy od mojego taty. Molly Hooper była szatynką z zielonymi oczami, które bardzo mi się podobały. Lubiłem im opowiadać o piratach i o legendach z nimi związanymi. Staliśmy się przyjaciółmi, ja i Molly nawet przez pewien czas bawiliśmy się w narzeczonych, wszędzie chodziliśmy za rękę.

Potem kontakt z tą dwójką się urwał, zamknąłem się w sobie i nie chodziłem przez kilka tygodni do szkoły. Siedziałem w swoim pokoju i grałem na skrzypcach. Mój pokój, który wreszcie dostałem kiedy skończyłem dziesięć lat był istnym wysypiskiem śmieci. Pomalowałem go na czarno, zrobiłem sobie szablon ze swoimi inicjałami i białym sprayem wymalowałem na ścianach. W kącie przy oknie stało parę fioletowych pudeł, na których były najróżniejsze napisy: medycyna, geografia, sprzęty chemiczne, wycinki z gazet i zamknięty kufer na klucz o której zawartości moi rodzice woleli nie wiedzieć. Przechowywałem tam istną kartotekę zbrodni sprzed lat. Bez trudu włamałem się do policyjnego komputera i znalazłem potrzebne mi informacje do tego. Moje biurko było istnym składowiskiem najróżniejszych drobiazgów - od starych figurek zwierząt, przez sztuczne części ciała, aż do czaszki w jednej z półek. Moim zdaniem był to uporządkowany nieład. Na środku pokoju walaly się różne książki, a w rogu na drugim biurku, które z trudem zostawiałem nienagannie czyste odrabiałem lekcje, choć to tej poty twierdzę, że zabierały mi one czas na ważniejsze sprawy. Taka była prawda, że już wtedy byłem wyjątkowy. Już wtedy zapewne dobiegałem do 160 punktów inteligencji. Bezbłędnie mówiłem i pisałem w trzech językach, choć się tym nie chwaliłem, na pamięć znałem kompozycje Czajkowskiego, Vivaldiego i wielu innych. Mycroftowi często podkradałem książki od biologii, co bardzo mnie ciekawiło, a przy okazji mogłem go denerwować. Potem rodzice kupili mi psa, nazwałem go Rudobrody. Musieliśmy go uspać, bo zaczął chorować na stawy i bardzo cierpiał, przepłakałem za nich wiele nocy.

Pamiętałem jak razem z moim bratem siadaliśmy w fotelu, przy dużej lampce w salonie i czytaliśmy o piratach lub opowiadał mi o nich legendy. Zawsze byliśmy nierozłączni - teraz tak nie jest. Oddaliliśmy się od siebie, wiem, że teraz już nic nas nie łączy oprócz paru spotkań i rozmów na temat mojego uzależnienia. Właściwie nie wiedziałem, ile czasu już leżę w śpiączce. Nie umiałem tego ustalić. A wszystko zaczynało się powoli zlewać w jedną całość, wiec skupiłem się na detalach i zacząłem dedukować. To gra którą wymyślił Mycroft, braliśmy stare rodzinne albumy, umieliśmy wydedukować dużo informacji z samego wyglądu kobiety lub mężczyzny. Zawsze trafialiśmy w stu procentach.

Analiza przeszłości zaczęła mi się nudzić, wiec zacząłem jeszcze uważniej słuchać ludzi, którzy byli przy moim łóżku. Mój brat, zapewne z poczucia winy początkowo siedział ze mną najwięcej, opowiadał mi o jakiś rządowych sprawach, czy morderstwach. Czy on do cholery nie widział, że Johnsona zabiła kochanka, czy był na tyle tępy? Potem przychodził coraz rzadziej, w końcu nie pojawił się ni razu.

Potem był John, opowiadał mi o studiach medycznych i o tym, że wyjeżdża do Afganistanu jako lekarz wojskowy. Potem jego wizyty się skończyły, więc zapewne wyjechał albo był na szkoleniu wojskowym. Dużo rzeczy o ludzkim ciele się wtedy dowiedziałem i zawsze miałem w swoim Pałacu Pamięci.

Następna była matka, mogła przychodzić tylko w weekendy lub dni wolne, bo była nauczycielką w naszym rodzinnym mieście. Jednak zrozumiałem, że jestem w śpiączce dłużej niż pół roku - wpadłem pod koniec marca, potem matka przychodziła tylko w weekendy. Przez pewien czas przychodziła codziennie, a potem znowu tylko w weekendy, czyli leżałem od marca do września w śpiączce.

Trzeciej osoby nie rozpoznawałem - czułem, że ją znam, ale nie wiedziałem kim jest. Pewnie była kobietą, ale mogła być też mężczyzną, miała w moim odczuciu zniekształcony głos. Zapewne pracowała w tym szpitalu, bo czasami ktoś ją wolał i wtedy odchodziła na jakiś czas, ale potem znowu wracała. Czasami nie było jej parę godzin, ale zawsze mówiła mi "dobranoc". Potrzebowałem jakiegoś promyka lub światła dzięki, któremu miałbym siłę, aby uciec z tej nieważkości, zaczęło mi się nudzić.

Pewnego dnia, kiedy siedziała przy mnie tamta osoba do mojej sali wpadł mężczyzna, koło trzydziestki w wojskowych butach albo przynajmniej o grubych podeszwach. Z szybkiej wymiany zdań i z kilku wychwyconych słów zdołałem wiele wydedukować: Molly, postrzał, patolog, powrót. Więc ta osoba, która przy mnie wciąż siedziała nazywała się Molly, przeszukałeś pamięć - Molly Hooper, oczywiście czemu wcześniej na to nie wpadłem? Twój najlepszy przyjaciel został postrzelony i wracał do Londynu. To był ten znak, byłem tego pewny. Muszę wracać do żywych, precz z nudą.


End file.
